


The Night of the Tinker

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [11]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Regeneration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Talvolta le nostre priorità non coincidono con l’istinto di sopravvivenza. Talvolta… riescono a sopraffarlo."<br/>Mentre Romana si sofferma a meditare sui tragici eventi che la Fiamma le ha mostrato, una TARDIS atterra su Karn.<br/>Ambientata durante il capitolo 23 di "Stars of Kasterborous".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Tinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Il finale di [Stars of Kasterborous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1956753) lascia un punto interrogativo sulla sorte di Drax dopo l'attacco del Guardiano Nero e la fuga da Gallifrey. Questa one-shot nasce per dare una risposta esaustiva. Rivedremo i suoi protagonisti nel capitolo successivo della saga? Chissà...  
> Note in fondo because of spoiler reasons ;)

Le stelle di Kasterborous tremolavano nell’oscurità più fitta.

Si era alzato il vento sulle alture di Karn. Romana rabbrividì nel suo abito troppo leggero.

Le immagini terribili degli eventi a cui aveva assistito tornavano a lampeggiare nella sua mente, ancora e ancora, e questa volta non poteva chiudere gli occhi per non guardare. Erano impresse nella sua memoria, finché avrebbe avuto vita.

Se quando aveva accettato quell’invito avesse saputo di cosa si trattava… oh, se solo avesse immaginato…

Perché il Dottore non poteva semplicemente essere felice? Perché doveva perdere ogni volta tutto ciò che possedeva? Sì, era stato sempre così anche per lei, ma non aveva importanza, non era a se stessa che pensava ora.

Quando si voltò per tornare alla caverna, vide la TARDIS e dapprima si chiese perché l’avessero spostata dal punto in cui l’aveva parcheggiata. Poi percepì che non era affatto la sua. Non che le importasse di chi fosse arrivato, non la riguardava.

O così credeva.

Aggrottò la fronte. Le Sacerdotesse stavano tentando di penetrarvi, ma era ovvio che senza una chiave, o uno Stattenheim, senza conoscere un comando segreto d’apertura non vi sarebbero mai riuscite. Percorse quella distanza, un presentimento ancora senza nome che si faceva strada nei suoi pensieri.

Una mano appoggiata sulla porta della TARDIS, Ohira teneva gli occhi chiusi e annuiva. - Romanadvoratrelundar, l’eco di questo dolore ti appartiene. Ciò che vi troverai dentro ti appartiene. Ma attenta, devi sapere che non percepisco alcuna energia vitale.

 _Che cosa_ le apparteneva?

Non il Dottore, no, lui non era mai stato suo, e poi quella non poteva essere la sua TARDIS, _lei_ non avrebbe mai cambiato aspetto per adattarsi al paesaggio di Karn.

Oh.

Poteva davvero essere…

Sfiorò a sua volta la superficie della porta e qualcosa scattò. Si aprì. Lei deglutì, cercando coraggio nei volti tatuati delle donne che la circondavano in silenzio.

Entrò, una certezza che ormai l’avvolgeva inesorabile, e si guardò intorno per due volte prima di scorgere la figura dall’altra parte del cilindro.

Le sue mani erano ancora imprigionate nell’interfaccia telepatica della nave, e solo per questo motivo non era scivolato a terra. Per il resto era proprio come aveva detto Ohira, non c’era vita in quel corpo, e senza guardarlo in viso non avrebbe saputo riconoscerlo. Se non fosse stato per gli abiti che indossava...

L’Alta Sacerdotessa mormorò qualche parola alle altre, che si allontanarono, e la raggiunse all’interno.

\- Ha aspettato troppo. Perché? Perché non si è rigenerato?

\- Potrei avere la risposta, ma sarebbe uno spreco visto che la conosci già. - Romana la fissò senza capire, così ella continuò: - Ebbene, talvolta le nostre priorità non coincidono con l’istinto di sopravvivenza. Talvolta… riescono a sopraffarlo.

\- E io... ero la sua priorità?

\- I miei voti mi impediscono di indugiare nella sterile retorica - tagliò corto Ohira.

\- No. - Si avvicinò a sfiorarlo, tremando, come rendendosi conto di qualcosa che era sempre stato sotto i suoi occhi e non aveva mai voluto ammettere. - No, non può finire così. Non te lo permetto, capisci?

Avevano entrambi gli stessi vestiti con cui avevano ballato insieme. Era passato così poco tempo che quasi poteva chiudere gli occhi e ritrovare la sala di Lungbarrow così come l’aveva lasciata, risentire le sue braccia che la stringevano, l’ironia delle sue parole, il tenero segreto che aveva condiviso con lei prima di lasciare la festa…

Non aveva senso, ora, vederlo così.

Immobile.

Non aveva, semplicemente, mai contemplato quella possibilità nel secolo appena trascorso. L’aveva sempre preso per scontato, aveva sempre rimandato la decisione di mettere da parte l’imbarazzo e le facili schermaglie per un rapporto più autentico.

\- Vi prego - singhiozzò. Ohira alzò le sopracciglia, invitandola a continuare. - Vi prego, se mai ho acquisito il diritto di domandarvi qualcosa, se mai le mie azioni sono state onorevoli ai vostri occhi, salvatelo.

\- È una possibilità, - fu l’enigmatica risposta. - Ma la scelta spetterà a lui, ricorda. Così è stato per il Dottore, quando divenne il Guerriero. - In qualche modo commossa dalla sofferenza di colei che aveva sempre creduto nell’importanza del loro culto, ella decise di sciogliere il proprio riserbo. - Ho già dato ordine di preparare la pozione, ma non possiamo influenzare la sua volontà.

Romana si ritrovò ad annuire, le guance bagnate di lacrime, il respiro reso affannoso dall’ansia. Non si sentiva così angosciata da… da quanto?

Oh. Sì. Ora le era venuto in mente.

Ma erano ricordi legati a qualcun altro. Non si sarebbe mai sognata di elevare un qualsiasi essere nell’universo all’importanza che aveva avuto Borusa per lei. Eppure, eppure…

Continuava a far cenno di sì, che dovevano riportarlo in vita, dargli quell’occasione.

Dapprincipio non fu ammessa alla cerimonia, ma quando la Sacerdotessa più giovane le fece cenno di entrare, comprese che ora toccava a lei. Perché fu a _lei_ che Ohira tese la coppa, prima di allontanarsi con le altre. - Quattro minuti. Non un istante di più.

Quattro minuti… era sicura di farcela. Ora quattro cuori battevano nella caverna. Osò sperare per il meglio.

Si inginocchiò accanto a lui, posando la coppa sul pavimento. Gli prese la mano e la sentì fredda, ma non gelida. Sentì quelle dita stringere le sue.

\- Ti ho trovata. - Ora i suoi occhi la fissavano, febbrili e disperati.

\- Sì, mi hai trovata. Non hai bisogno di raccontarmi nulla, so quello che è successo. Ti terrò al sicuro. Andremo… da qualche altra parte. Adesso però devi fare ancora uno sforzo.

Lui si insinuò brevemente tra i suoi pensieri e comprese, scosse la testa in un tremito scoordinato, tentò di alzarsi e ricadde a sedere.

\- Sai… amavo la mia vita. Per la prima volta, _mi piaceva_ vivere sul mio pianeta, e non mi era mai successo prima. Oh, ci tornavo di nascosto, come un ladro, e fuggivo di nuovo. Questa volta era diverso, credevo di poter restare per sempre.

\- Mi dispiace. So come ti senti…

\- No, Romana, non lo sai. Sono tornato ad essere il solito vigliacco. Kedred… io… come ho potuto abbandonarlo?

\- Devi bere. Adesso! - gridò lei, d’improvviso terrorizzata dal tempo che scorreva.

\- No, non voglio. L’ho lasciato da solo ad affrontare tutto quanto. Ma non avevo scelta. Lui deve sapere che non avevo scelta. Non potevo… non potevo restare!

\- Lo saprà. In qualche modo, lo saprà.

\- Cosa gli faranno?

\- Niente. Sono sicura che starà bene. - Non ne era sicura, in realtà, ma doveva convincerlo ad ogni costo.

\- Non puoi saperlo! Ash non c’è più. Non ha più una famiglia!

\- Quello che mi hai mostrato, al ballo… se è vero, allora… Thistle è la sua famiglia, adesso.

La prese per le spalle, le energie che già scemavano. - Devi dirmi che cosa è successo a Jack.

Lei abbassò gli occhi. - È… complicato. Te lo racconterò, lo giuro, ti racconterò ciò che ho visto, ma ora devi concentrarti su te stesso. È importante. _Tu_ sei importante.

\- Smettila. Non convinci nessuno. - Mollò la presa e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento di pietra, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla bellezza di lei. Sì, era bellissima anche così, in lacrime e con i capelli disfatti. Era la sua stella. Non era nemmeno lontanamente terribile, morire guardando una stella.

\- Drax, nemmeno io tornerò su Gallifrey. Non c’è più nulla che io possa o desideri fare per quegli ingrati, razzisti, falsi… ma non voglio restare sola. Non voglio restare senza di te.

 _E io non voglio diventare qualcun altro. Qualcun altro che non ti ama,_ pensò lui, ma trattenne il fiato per gli ultimi secondi che gli restavano, riuscendo a balbettare soltanto: - Tu… tu mi...

Lei annuì freneticamente, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Era la verità? Era una bugia per convincerlo? Nemmeno lei lo sapeva, non c’era tempo di rifletterci sopra. L’urgenza estrema della situazione andava al di là della natura di un sentimento, andava davvero oltre, era…

\- Oh - mormorò in un soffio. - Non ci credo, ma non sopporto di vederti piangere, lo sai. - Lei raccolse la coppa e gliela porse in un gesto di supplica, e Drax l’afferrò con le sue ultime forze. La differenza tra vita e morte era tra le sue mani, e già i suoi occhi tornavano ad offuscarsi, la sua coscienza ad abbandonarlo, il terrore lo invase e non poté più pensare o attendere. La bevve tutta d’un fiato.

Romana ebbe un sospiro di infinito sollievo.

Lui sussultò e storse la bocca: - Dici che aggiungere un pochino di zucchero avrebbe interferito… ahi. Comincia.

Lei si scostò e indietreggiò di qualche passo. Non cercò di immaginare che aspetto avrebbe avuto _dopo_ , o quale personalità, o cos’avrebbe provato per lei. Contava solo che avesse scelto di vivere. Lo vide afferrarsi la testa tra le braccia e iniziare a brillare, a splendere, a sfolgorare. Dimenticò persino di respirare, in quell’attesa. Ma quando tutto finì, essa lasciò lentamente il posto alla curiosità.

\- Fammi guardare, coraggio - lo esortò con dolcezza.

\- Dah. Ecco. Anteprima assoluta. Accidenti, ho un sacco di capelli!

Romana rise suo malgrado. Era vero. Erano lunghetti, anche. Aveva sopracciglia spettinate sotto la fronte alta, un naso forte, le guance punteggiate di barba. Si poteva persino considerare attraente. Ma non fu questo il suo primo pensiero, anzi si sorprese a rimpiangere il suo vecchio volto. Ma fu solo un istante, poi tornò a sorridere e gli sfiorò una guancia: - Mi piaci moltissimo. Fatti guardare meglio… oh, Drax, sei…

\- No no no no no, niente del genere. - Lui si mise in piedi, senza smettere di portarsi ciocche di capelli davanti agli occhi per esaminarli. - Quella è storia vecchia. Banale. Vedi, forse qualcuno ti può aver raccontato che io fossi, diciamo, cotto marcio.

\- Per nulla - provò a negare lei, niente affatto convincente. Era così diverso. Così… forte.

\- Peccato, perché non sarebbe stata una bugia. Ma adesso, come dire, non è la priorità, capisci? Se devo dare un senso a questa vita, dovrà essere qualcosa di completamente diverso. O forse dovrei riprendere da dove avevo lasciato. Essere ciò che sono sempre stato, ma senza vergognarmene. Non resterò più ad attenderti… o corri con me, o resti indietro.

Se in lei aveva cominciato a ribollire una sorta di disappunto, fu bravissima a mascherarlo, mentre lo seguiva all’uscita della caverna: - Sì, certo. Non è…

Lui scostò la tenda, annusando l’aria frizzante e lasciando che fosse lei a premurarsi di ringraziare Ohira e le altre Sacerdotesse, congedandosi con quelle noiose formule di rito. L’attese vicino alla TARDIS, già imbastendo le strategie da usare per mascherare la sua posizione alle alte sfere della Cittadella. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi arrestare, o meglio, non da _loro_. Non temeva i Judoon, o i _bobbies_ , con quelli si poteva sempre ragionare. Su Gallifrey, invece…

Romana lo raggiunse mentre apriva la porta della nave.

\- Come ho potuto pensare di fermarmi in un posto solo? C’è un sacco di roba da aggiustare in giro. Ingranaggi da oliare, qualche saldatura qui e là, chilometri di tubature arrugginite.

\- Perché mi guardi mentre lo dici? Io non ho nessuna tubatura arrugginita. - Romana arrossì quando si rese conto di che cosa avesse detto in realtà, ma ormai la frittata era fatta. Da quanto non si sentiva così? Da quanto si era dimenticata di essere una donna?

Oh, lo sapeva. Lo sapeva bene.

\- Ehi! Non avevo in mente nessun doppio senso… finora.

Lei gli sorrise e respirò la libertà, quella libertà nata dal dolore, dal distacco, dalla tragedia, e che pure andava vissuta perché non era giusto gettarla via, sarebbe stato stupido, immensamente stupido. - Va bene. Va bene in ogni caso, Drax.

Lui rimase sulla soglia, a bocca spalancata, come se fino a quel momento avesse dimenticato la cosa più importante di tutte: e non era ciò che si lasciava alle spalle, non erano i rimorsi o i rimpianti e nemmeno l’amore. - No no no no no, _nemmeno questo_. Io sono… aspetta, aspetta, lo so. Sono il Calderaio. E davvero, c’è un universo da riparare là fuori… oh, Romana! Corri. Corri con me.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> L'ispirazione a "The Night of the Doctor", a cominciare dal titolo, è palese, naturalmente. Anche il nome dell'Alta Sacerdotessa è modellato su quelli di coloro che l'hanno preceduta ai tempi del Quarto e dell'Ottavo Dottore.  
> Ma vi è anche una sorta di parallelo con l'infelice missione del Dottore per ritrovare Jack - che, appunto, si svolge parallelamente a questi eventi, nel capitolo 23, e si conclude, ehm... molto diversamente.  
> Alla prossima, spero, presto <3


End file.
